Triggering the beast within please dont leave me
by Nimbus Number Nine
Summary: Kagura has been training herself for three years. Now Eighteen, she goes to stay with the shinsengumi whilst Gintoki and shinpachi are on another planet for work. Little does everyone know, kagura is being haunted by her past.
1. Reunions

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok, i dont own Gintama or any of the characters nor did i create them. The person who did is an utter legend, i am not worthy to even try to compare myself to the creators and writers of Gintama.

**Authors Note: **_Ok guys, this is my first time writing a fanfic - ever. Yoroshiku. Im really nervous as i think my story is probably rubbish. Constructive criticism please and reviews! i want to know if i should continue! please dont criticise me too harshly!_

Brief intro: Kagura has been training herself for three years after meeting kamui. She hasnt really seen anyone except Gin-chan, Shinpachi and the frequent visitors of the yorozuya e.g. tae-san There will be romance developing in the later chapters, if i decide to continue. **Author out** =)

* * *

Kagura could feel the humidity in the air, prickling her skin in an anxious attempt to convince her to find a table or closet in which to hide. Kagura hated the thunder. It reminded her of her old planet. It was thundering the day she went home and found her mother dead. She would never forget the image of seeing her mothers feet dangling infront of her face.

She ran her fingers through her peach coloured hair. She needed to brighten up. She was going to stay at the shinsengumi residence for a week due to gin-chan and shinpachi being on another planet for work that 'wasnt suitable for a lady'. Now seventeen, kagura had been at the yorozuya for three years. During her maturity she had almost taken a motherly role towards shinpachi and gintoki. They were her boys. She hated to think of them away from her where anything could happen, she hated the fact she was powerless and couldnt protect them...Just like her family. "NO." she firmly said to herself. The yorozuya and its residents were her family now. She couldnt ask for anything more. Although, she often found herself crying in her -newly renovated- room. She was lonely. This loneliness was something she knew wouldnt stay surpressed for long. Anymore pain and she would break. '_Funny how a girl so strong could be so fragile' _she thought to herself as she stopped infront of the threatening gates infront of her. "Lets get this over with" she muttered to herself, before rapping her immensley strong, snow white knuckles on the dark wood.

Kagura heard a commotion behind the gates. Then, they slowly creaked inward, revealing a silent and empty front yard. Kagura wasnt fooled. "KAGURA CHAAAAAN!" Gori-chan cried, tears of bliss streaming from his eyes as her glomped her waist, only to recive a bleeding nose and an awfully discoloured eye. "Whats his problem?" kagura asked to herself. "He keeps getting excited 'coz theres a woman staying with us." hijikata replied from the entrance. "oh, well thats nice for a change i guess" she replied, eyeing the disheveled body on the ground beside her. "Your lucky monster girl, your best friend got back two days ago." kagura blinked "best friend??" she questioned, seasrching her brain for who this supposed person could be.

Hijikata rolled his eyes and inwardly sighed at the girl before him. She had most certainly grown well over the past three years. Now before him was a beautiful young lady. There were many beautiful women in edo, however, most men privelaged enough to know kaguras personality would be in the deep end before they realised they could swim. He had slowly watched some of his comrades fall for this yato girl stood infront him in her beautiful purple chinese styled dress.

"Yo, china" said a familiar voice from behind hijikata. It was a voice that kagura hadnt heard for years. Not after she had immersed herself in her training, only bumping into people if they frequented the yorozuya; which she only went back to to eat, sleep and shower. "wow, youve got a chest now" the sadist said, leaning on one arm in the doorway. Kagura couldnt surpress the genuine smile that plastered her face. She no longer felt the childish urge to defeat him, she had actually missed Okita and the funny things that he did. After her depressing morning, his prescence itself had lifted her mood. Her azure eyes were sparkling with pure happiness.

She laughed out loud as okita temporarily gaped with the tiniest blush on his cheeks. That was something he wasnt expecting; ontop of her being one of the most beautiful girls her age, her personality seemed to have calmed, she seemed as sweet and innocent as the fourteen year old girl that told him she wouldnt be seeing him very much as she needed to train herself. '_Infact'_ he even thought to himself. _'She looks as though the inner monster has been contained, she looks as though all her troubles have gone' _If only poor okita knew then how wrong he was, as he naively smirked at the beautiful young yato clanswoman infront of him.

* * *

_And so the author realised how much she was in love with Okita Sougo. I created a cute side haha, im so sad _**x3**


	2. Nightmare

_Ok guys, i want to thank those people who reviewed! it made me very very happy! *tears* ;) heres chapter two, sorry if its lame and late, schools just started and im doing the good old A-Levels now which is a major time consumer!_

_So yeah, again, constructive criticism is appreciated as much as everything else! Im just happy people are actually reading my stuff haha =]_

_Also, if anyone has any ideas - MUCH APPRECIATED. _

_Thanks!_

* * *

* * *

Kagura sighed to herself as she unpacked her things. Putting the last of her clothes away in the wardrobe, she seated herself on a cushion. She felt guilty. The members of the shinsengumi had welcomed her so warmly, yet she was keeping a potentially life threatening secret from them. Kamui was coming for her. He had somehow found out about her training and her physical improvements over the years. Kagura knew that Kamui would try to destroy everything close to her. She also knew that all humans were not powerful enough to stop him; but were stupid enough to try. There was a slight rustling as she pulled out the documents containing the information on Kamui's flight to earth.

"Two days" she said to herself just as the paper door to her room slid open at an immense speed.

"Oi, China, they told me to tell you dinner's ready" Okita Sougo said, lifting his chin and looking down on her.

Kagura smiled and meekly replied "Thanks" before opening a draw and placing the documents inside. Then she turned to follow Okita through to the main dining area.

"What were those papers for?" he said, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Oh...they're nothing" Kagura replied hastily and gave a quick laugh.

Okita said nothing in response; however he made a pledge to monitor her activities in case of anything suspicious.

"_I'm not worried about her or anything" _he thought to himself _"monitoring is part of what the shinsengumi do, it's just my job, that's all_".

He seated himself opposite Kagura and watched as she gracefully slid into a sitting position. Okita blushed and tried to push other thoughts out of his mind as he saw a flash of pale flesh.

Kagura was contemplating deeply as she ate. For once in her life, she didn't feel like eating however she knew the energy would soon be crucial. She looked up and her eyes met deep brown ones, the sadist was staring at her. She decided that staying silent would hint that she is troubled, so she asked

"What are you looking at? I got something on my face?" She saw the mischievous glint in Okita's eye.

"Yeah, a huuuuuuge zit" he lamely replied, waiting for her reaction. She laughed at his cute childishness and excused herself from the table.

**~Later that Night~**

He could hear every noise she made in her sleep. This was understandable since her bedroom was next door to his own. However, when he heard kagura let out a muffled scream, he shot around to her bedroom in a flash.

She was sat upright, her eyes widened with what seemed to be pure horror. Her hands were on her head, clawing at the locks of orange hair.

Okita slowly slid the shoji to, and gently approached her, taking a seat beside her and putting a hand on her head.

"Ne...im not too good at this" he confessed honestly, averting his eyes from the terrified blue ones that were so helplessley trying to meet his own, for reassurance? _"No, impossible_" he thought.

"If...if you want to talk about whats bothering you...i guess i can listen" he said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

All of a sudden, Kagura wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. Then she whispered in a voice barely audiable "_everyones going to die"_

Okita's surprised expression hardened to his serious face. He said nothing as kagura cried. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he drew her closer to him. He intended to find out exactly what was going on, whatever had made his nemesis cry was unforgivable.

* * *

I also apologise sincerely for any lack of grammar or mistakes :) i try my hardest! But please -feel free to point out any mistakes!

* * *


	3. Desert Bound

Authors note: Oh my gosh. It has seriously been left too long! All i can say is that i am so sorry!

I've had a really crap year with relatives dying and such and school has been a total pain in the ass! But no worries! I have the whole summer to write more and update! Hehehe (w)

So anyways, im sorry if this chapter is a let down after you've waited for so long, i really i am.

Thank you to those that reviewed ^^ Love you guys! :D

NNN~3

* * *

The next morning, Kagura awoke due to an intense stream of sunlight burning the UV sensitive skin on her face.

"Unh" she murmured as she tried to stretch, failing as she felt arms binding her torso. Her eyes focused upon the warm body that lay next to her, his limbs entwined with her own.

"_Shit"_ she thought, panicking until a quick surveillance sweep notified her that both the sadist and herself, were fully clothed. Kagura breathed out a sigh of relief and settled back down into the comfort of Okita's arms, studying his sleeping face carefully.

He had matured from the nineteen year old boy she had previously known. Uncovering a stray lock of caramel hair that covered his face, she was startled to see a pair of deep brown eyes staring back at her.

"Uh…" Kagura stammered "what?…umm…how?" Okita ignored her however, and pulled her closer to him, burying his face into her hair.

"_Strange…" _he thought _"my dreams are never usually this realistic…" _He suddenly recalled the events of the night before, Kagura awaking in the night. He must have fallen asleep whilst comforting her, "_damn_" he thought "_how am I going to get out of this one?" _

Kagura however, did not give Okita time to think of a reason that legitimated his presence in her futon. There was one day left until Kamui came to earth, she had to find a place to isolate herself so that no one would get hurt.

Standing and stretching out the kinks in her body gained from a good nights sleep, she walked over to the dresser and started arranging her attire for the day. She suddenly stopped undoing her pyjama blouse when she realised that a certain person had not yet left her room.

Glancing over her shoulder with meaningful force she said "Oi, you cant stay while I'm changing, baka"

Okita grumbled in response, but still obliged and left the room. Only after shutting the shoji to behind him was the extent of his embarrassment seen as a flush of crimson across his face. "_Dammit"_

After securing the fastenings for her red dress, Kagura headed towards the dining area to eat breakfast before she went out on her search.

Okita, ever vigilant, noticed her silence and lack of appetite; she was only eating a little more than what was humanly possible. As Kagura excused herself from the dining area, Okita did the same and followed her.

Wandering through the streets that were so familiar to her, Kagura made her way to the Yorozuya, for what she believed to be the last time. Walking up the steps to the front door, she traced her fingers along the walls, smiling to herself as the familiar heat absorbed from the sun reassured her, despite the events to come. Stepping inside, she headed straight for Gin-Chan's room, and then, after placing a letter on his desk addressed to both himself and Shinpachi, she left and continued walking through the city.

Okita was torn. His sadistic side desperately urged him to go and read whatever letter she had left on Danna's desk, so he could tease her later for her lack of appropriate Japanese. However, he paused. So much had already changed about Kagura, perhaps more than were physically visible. So, succumbing to his more logical and gentle side, he set off in steady pursuit of the Yato clanswoman.

As she reached the outskirts of town, Kagura went into a convenience store and acquired the essential items she was going to need if she was staying in the desert for the night and for her inevitable fight with Kamui, which she realised with a shudder, was tomorrow.

Okita figured that following Kagura into the shop would be a bad idea, the close proximity would most definitely give him away. More importantly, he wasn't good at coming up with convincing excuses, naturally, since he was not a person who had to justify himself with anything other than a bazooka on regular occasions.

As Kagura exited, she noticed a white hakama out of the corner of her eye. Sighing to herself she ignored the sadist who had completely failed to disguise himself in a group of housewives battling over reduced market goods. Dragging her feet slightly and pondering over what to do about her new found stalker, she decided that, regrettably, she needed, or rather, wanted his company right now. She could always make him leave before any signs of Kamui and Harusame arriving.

"Hey, Sadist-Kun, you can stop hiding now. If you are going to accompany me, don't you think it is more polite to walk with me?" She called to the group of brawling middle aged women.

Okita's head popped out, a somewhat sheepish grin on his face as he awkwardly shuffled to meet her. "_Maa, at least she didn't say that I couldn't go with her" _He smirked. His grin soon fading when some bums from across the street started mentally undressing Kagura and shouting lecherous remarks.

Frowning and growling at the blatant challenge against him, he yawned and placed her arm around the petite girl's shoulders, before guiding her chin up gently with his fingers and claiming her lips. Then he narrowly glanced back in pride and satisfaction at the group of idiots that had dared to bother his girl.

"_Wait… _**His** _girl?" _Well that was a new one. He soon however lost his ability to think straight when the gravity of what he was doing to Kagura hit him. Panicking, he tried stepping back in case she was to lash out against the sudden intimacy between them, which, no doubtedly disgusted her to no end.

However, what he was surprised to find was that Kagura was holding him in place. Her slender arms snaking around his back to bring him closer to her.

Kagura felt safe in his warmth, she forgot all about her worries and the fact she might not be alive tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted Okita to hold her.

* * *

Apologies for the lack of romance, i really wanted to get this story going somewhere ya know? I mean, we could spend forever on bedroom fluff... but wheres the fun in that? Hehe =P


	4. You Big Tease

AN: Hey guys, thank's so much for the reviews and favourites and story alerts! It made me so happy! TT_TT *sobs*

So... Yeah, im having an internal dilemma. I know it's rated M, just incase, but i dont know if i should do a lemon in the next chapter or not :/

Please tell me what you guys think, im just so torn! .

* * *

After holding her lips to his for a few moments and feeling no response, Kagura started to draw away from the kiss. However, she was prevented by the hand that had entwined itself with her hair at the back of her head. Slowly, Okita's hand snaked around her waist and rested in the small of her back, drawing her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss.

"Mmph" Kagura moaned as he bit at her bottom lip, teasing her.

After hearing her moan of pleasure, Okita pulled away from her lips and looked at her face. Her azure eyes half lidded and shining with longing and passion. He smirked evilly and continued walking, knowing that she wanted more. _"Lets see how long she can resist me" _He chuckled to himself, sadistic side fully unleashed.

Putting her fingers to her lips to try and stop the hot tingling sensation, Kagura slowly walked behind him in the direction of the desert.

"Yo, China, this is the last building before we reach the desert, we should stop here for the night?" Okita called back over his shoulder, a stick of half eaten dango poised in mid air by his mouth.

"Uh, oh yeah, sure" Kagura smiled. She hadn't expected him to accompany her overnight as well as travelling with her throughout the day.

The two entered the cosy inn and went to the reception desk where an old lady with half moon spectacles looked up at them from the intense looking hard back novel she was reading.

"Can I help you?" She smiled sweetly at the two, presuming they were a young couple.

"Yeah old woman, we'd like two rooms for tonight." Okita said with blatant attitude and disrespect.

The old lady behind the desk narrowed her eyes at the young man in front of her whilst Kagura shook her head apologetically in the background. He would pay for insulting her, the old lady inwardly snickered, pretending to scan over the list of available rooms.

"I'm terribly sorry young sir, but there is only one room left." She smirked, waiting for his reaction.

"HAH? Then kick someone out and give me their room-" Okita was cut off by Kagura grabbing him, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry about this idiot, thank you very much, we'll take it" Kagura smiled while easily holding back the young sadist who was muttering profanities from behind her small yet deadly hand.

"Room 14" The old lady smiled, pleased that Kagura had sorted the offensive boy out.

She released Okita as soon as they were in their hotel room. After closing the door behind her, she was surprised to find herself trapped between the wood and the sadist. Flinching, she tried to sidestep his intent focus, however, he merely slammed an arm against the wall and leaned in to her, preventing any chances of escape.

Their faces were mere centimetres apart, they could both feel each others breath on their faces.

"Ano sa~" Okita muttered, barely audible with a seductive tone "You do know what was implied when you said we would share a room" Seeing Kagura shiver with desire at their close proximity, he felt elated, knowing the effects he had on her.

However, Kagura knew how to play Okita as well. Feeling slightly agitated at the fact he was trying to trap her against her will - though, admittedly, she liked being this close to him. She decided to see how he dealt with being teased.

Her breathing became slightly heavier and hitched and she pouted her lips slightly, looking up at him through hazy, lust clouded eyes. She snaked an arm around the back of his neck and leaned into him, whispering into his ear "I knew."

* * *

As i said guys, i need to know whether you want lemons or not, i dont want to ruin the story for any of you!

Sorry if the sexual tension was lacking in this chapter... try writing something passionate whilst listening to 'Nekomimi Switch' By Hatsune Miku.. xDDD Lol


	5. Whole

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter ^^

It was so warm and humid last night - seriously, it was hard to breathe never mind sleeping T^T

So instead i wrote this ;D Look forward to more updates, i'll try my hardest to get them to you ASAP!

Just with it being the school holiday's i've had to look after my younger sisters and take them to places ¬_¬ fun times. Though their cuteness makes up for it~ 3

Anyhow, i will shut up now so you can get reading xD

P.s. LEMON. :3 My first lemon, so be kind about it... if it sucks, im sorry T^T

* * *

Their lips met with unrelenting passion, a clear battle for dominance between the two of them. As the kiss was deepened, by who it is unknown, a flurry of previously undiscovered feelings washed over the two of them with the force of a tidal wave.

Both Kagura and Okita had kissed and had the occasional fumble with other companions, usually after one too many drinks or just out of curiosity. However, neither had ever felt this sensation in the pit of their stomach's before.

_'It feels so…right._' Kagura thought as they started making general direction towards the bed.

Okita lowered Kagura onto the duvet beneath him and straddled her thighs smirking evilly, determined to mock her since he clearly had the upper hand. However, the way in which Kagura writhed underneath him, panting and pulling at the fastening's of her dress, clearly hot and overwhelmed from his touch almost sent him over the edge.

He nuzzled down into Kagura's exposed snow white flesh at the collarbone and started nipping at the skin, leaving a trail of possessive marks down her neck. Pulling away he helped her discard of the dress that covered all of the areas he desperately wanted access to. Returning to her neck, he found her sweet spot and paid it extra attention, making her gasp and moan. Okita took this opportunity to claim her lips, delving his tongue into her mouth to deepen their intimacy.

Kagura could not describe the emotions and feelings that were swarming her at that moment. It was the first time she had ever felt this way. Though she knew she had had a childish crush on the man as a young teen, she never had really let go of the fondness and affection in her heart for Okita. She felt no humiliation as he trailed his hands over her bare skin, unclipping her bra and exposing her chest. she was filled with the feeling that he would accept anything about her, leaving her heart utterly comfortable.

Breaking the kiss, Okita left a trail of butterfly kisses down the valley in between her breasts, stiffening as she arched her spine in pleasure. Her hips ground against his arousal. He growled primitively as she explored his muscled chest with her small porcelain hands through the gap in his hakama. Removing the excessive amount of clothing he was wearing, he returned to pleasuring Kagura's breasts.

Kagura felt absolute ecstasy as he massaged her chest, first with his hands and then with his mouth. After regaining the tiniest scrap of rational thinking, she panicked.

_'What am I doing? He arrives tomorrow morning. How could I do this to Okita when I may well die?_' Her thoughts spiralled uncontrollably in her mind.

She was snapped back to reality when she felt Okita remove the last of her underwear sliding his hand back up her silky thigh, he started to massage the folds of her womanhood. Feeling her surprise at his sudden advancement, he placed reassuring kisses on her stomach. Soon her fear of what was to come was completely erased by her thoughts of the man she had so much affection for.

Feeling that she was adequately ready for his arousal. Okita returned to her mouth to kiss her passionately whilst lowering himself onto her, letting Kagura know what he was about to do. He searched her eyes for reassurance and was surprised to find their azure depths clouded by lust, love, anticipation and fear.

"Please" She purred into his ear. Nipping at the flesh of his lobe to tease him and show him her growing need for him inside her.

"This might hurt a bit, I'm sorry" He looked at her apologetically. Even though his inner sadist threatened to send him over the edge just thinking of her face scrunched up with absolute pain and pleasure.

"You're forgetting who your dealing with here" She smirked whilst wrapping her legs around his back, pulling herself closer to him so his arousal was touching and positioned at her entrance.

_'Of course' _Okita thought to himself. How could he have forgotten that roughness was not an issue with Kagura. His perfect match. Though, there was a slight nagging sensation in the back of his conscience that urged him to be careful with his precious Kagura.

The sadistic side obviously won that short lived battle of the consciences. After a passionate, heated and somewhat clumsy lovemaking session. They came to their release and Okita collapsed on top of Kagura, both of them panting from the physical exhaustion. The type neither of them were accustomed to.

When they had the strength to move, Okita wrapped his arm around Kagura's waist possessively and pulled the sheet over them.

Snuggling into his chest, Kagura felt herself falling asleep.

"Ne" She asked, not having the energy to raise her head and look him in the eye.

"Unn?" He replied, waiting for her question impatiently. 'Women.' he thought inwardly rolling his eyes.

"Umm, I don't really know how to say this… but, I think I might love you. I haven't felt this feeling before and now I feel… complete, like I'm whole now. Do you… feel anything for me?" She asked. She knew the time was not right, but she might not live to see another sunset so it was something she wanted to know right now. Part of her was begging her he would say no so she could leave without a guilty conscience.

_'Say no. Say no. Say no. Say no.' _She repeated in her head, ignoring the pregnant silence as Okita sat in complete shock.

"Are you an idiot?" He said loudly, making her start out of her reverie.

"You think I would just sleep with some random woman? Obviously you couldn't tell, since I was so amazing in bed. But that was my first time. Why would I not be able to even look at any woman during the five agonising years you were away if I didn't already have my heart, or what's left of it, set on you?" He said, the arrogant tone making Kagura sigh.

"Aho~ go to sleep. No more ridiculous questions." Okita mumbled into her hair, planting an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"That was what I had feared" She murmured as she fell asleep, using the arm of his that was not around her waist as a pillow.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" He questioned. Only to find Kagura asleep in his arms. A single tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

Sorry if they seemed out of character in this chapter! Just wanting to get somewhere with the romance and stuff before the next chapter... ENTER KAMUI! *¬* *fangirls*

You seriously dont know how hard it is to make a lemon with emotion using his sadistic side =_= so i kind of just focused on Kagura's emotions~

I love Okita to bits, but why is his personality so complex!


	6. Missing

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! You know, i was looking through some other stories and their reviews and it made me realise just how lucky i was to have you!**

**Give yourselves a pat on the back! Youre awesome! I love you!**

**When i get reviews i get a happy tingly feeling inside :D**

**Oh, one more thing.. :)**

**I got a message of a reader telling me that they found the lemon offensive because they thought Kagura was a 'minor' and not 20?**

**Erm, if i have offended anyone, i really am sorry. Kagura is almost 18 and i am from the UK... over here the legal age is 16... so... yeah... sorry =_=; kind of awkward...**

**Moving on! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

Strands of loose pale orange hair that had escaped from a plait that constricted an ample amount of shoulder length locks fluttered with the air currents as the lone man stood looking out of the glass window by the ventilation system in his ship.

The ever present smirk on his face, Kamui opened his eyes revealing an evil glare at the planet to which they were now descending onto. Yato instincts had given him a rough idea of where his disobedient and once weak sister's location was. He grinned, a perfect set of white teeth glinting off the glass in front of him in reflection.

_'How cute_' he thought _'She tried hiding herself' _He closed his eyes and his face returned to its natural position as he turned and left towards the main entrance of the shuttle that was slowly docking and connecting to gangways for the crew to depart on.

As they got near enough to the side, Kamui idly hopped the 100 meters to the floor and with swift steps, he left the dock without so much as a second glance to the astounded crew disappeared into the city. His direction, was that of the desert and the sun was not even beginning to rise, it was approximately 3am.

He snickered, a rare thing for someone of his emotional calibre.

"I'm here early, Imouto. Come out, come out wherever you are"

* * *

Kagura woke with a start. A quick glance at the window told her it was still dark outside, relief flooded over her instantly. However, a small nagging in the pit of her stomach told her the something was off. Arms tightened around her midsection and a smooth face nuzzled itself into her neck mumbling against her skin in his sleep.

Kagura smiled sadly to herself as she gently stroked a lock of the caramel hair she adored so much, taking care not to awaken the slumbering Okita. Very carefully, she used her strength to remove his vice like grip from her waist and tried shifting towards the edge of the bed, desperately trying to be as subtle as possible.

Okita mumbled something a bit more loudly this time, it sounded similar to her name. Kagura held back a laugh, he was dreaming about her, how cute.

Waiting until his breathing had thoroughly evened out again, Kagura pulled herself out of bed to her pack and began to dress herself in attire more appropriate for fighting.

She smiled blankly, _'Wouldn't want to disappoint him now, would we?_'

After clothing herself in a Black china style dress that had white edging and stitching with slits up to the hips, she slipped on some lycra shorts that went down to mid thigh. Her outfit was solely for endurance and flexibility. Both of which she desperately needed to hold her own against her idiotic Onii-san.

Then, opening the bag of things that she had bought herself earlier at the convenience store, she began to hurriedly eat the mass amount of high energy foods she had purchased. Trying not to rustle wrappers and awaken her lover.

When she was done, she felt her energy levels boost as her abnormally fast immune system processed the food she had just consumed. The nagging feeling in her stomach had strengthened and now it felt like a panicky pull to the door. All of her instincts were telling her to get away from the approaching presence that she could never mistake.

However, she couldn't leave without Okita knowing anything. She didn't want to break his heart, knowing it could be the final blow he could handle after his sister's death. Hurriedly getting some paper and a pen, she wrote her final letter to him.

Putting her pen down and heading to the door, she was just about to leave when she turned and took a final look at the form sleeping on the bed that had made her feel so thoroughly loved.

Creeping over to him, she knelt on the bed and placed the letter in his outstretched hand which lay over the spot where she had once slept. Then, inching closer and moving the blanket that was covering his chin and lower lip, placed a tender kiss on his lips before whispering "Thank you" into his unhearing ear.

Sniffing back a sob and stretching her eyes to prevent tears, Kagura steeled herself to leave. She walked through the door, not daring to look back and it closed with a soft click.

Okita's eyes opened at that exact moment, clouded with confusion and worry. _'What the hell is going on?'_

He looked at the letter that lay loosely in his palm. Sitting up, he unfolded the paper and started reading.

_"Okita. If you're reading this, then I have probably left. The exact place I have left to is unknown… sorry. I know you will be thinking that I regret what we did last night and ran away, please, don't be mistaken. You are the only person who has ever made me feel complete, when I am with you, I feel that I am truly myself. Know that I have left you unwillingly, but before we can be together, if ever at all, some things need to be sorted out… One of those is my brother. Kamui. He came to earth today to find me, to battle or kill me I presume. I don't want the things I hold dear to me to get hurt because of what I am. You understand ne?"_

Okita glanced at the tear marks on the paper she had left that were still damp before continuing.

_"You are the one I hold most preciously in my heart. I know you will probably think you can protect me, but against Kamui, unless you're a monster…like me… you wouldn't stand a chance."_

Breaking off, Okita agitatedly rand a hand through his hair.

_"I love you Okita Sougo, and you should know that no matter what happens, nothing can change that fact. And all I can I say for leaving you is… Gomen… and Thank you. Kagura."_

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion outside caused the whole inn to shudder and groan in physical trauma. Okita stood up from the chair and rapidly donned his Hakama.

Racing down the stairs, he exited the inn only to run straight into Kamui. A large crater was in the road before him, a likely spot where he had caught his unsuspecting sister leaving the inn. Okita's eyes however, automatically latched onto the black clad, orange headed beauty lying unconsciously in his arms.

"You." Okita snarled, turning into sadist mode. No one touched his woman, family or not.

"^-^" Kamui just looked apathetically at the young man that was, supposedly, challenging him. He didn't need to open an eye to know that the man before him, staring at his sister was her lover. Not to mention the fact that he was not even a minor threat to him.

Kamui turned and started walking back the way in which he came.

"Where do you think you are taking her?" Okita shouted, grasping Kamui's shoulder and pulling him round.

Kamui opened his eyes, causing every onlooker in the vicinity to retreat and return back to what they were previously doing. Apart from Okita.

_'Dammit. If only I hadn't left my sword in the room.'_ Okita scolded himself sharply, however his trail of thought was cut off when Kamui interrupted.

"She will be coming to the Harusame. She will produce strong heirs for the Yato clan." He said emotionlessly. "Although, judging by the fact your scent is all over her, quite literally. You may have already done us the favour." Kamui's face remained expressionless.

Okita lowered his head, pretending to be glowering at the ground in defeat as Kamui turned and continued walking back to the dock.

Okita looked up and made sure they were a safe distance in front before following them. He didn't necessarily need his katana to save Kagura. He had his intelligence. After all, he wasn't a member of the Shinsengumi and a well renowned sadist for nothing.

_'You're taking her so you can palm her off to some strong perverted alien as a baby machine? I think not my friend. You will regret making me angry.'_ He grinned sadistically before disappearing into the night towards the space shuttle harbour.

* * *

**Ok... so this chapter was pretty fun to write... i mean... who wouldnt want to write a chapter with those two hotties (Kamui and Okita) in it *¬* **

**God i love them xD**


	7. Captive

**OH MY GOD. It has seriously seemed like the heavens were against me uploading anything for my stories recently! Firstly, just after uploading the previous chapter (which was some time ago) i dropped my laptop down the freaking stairs - that sucked cuz i had to save up =_= then one night when i was trying to upload shiz, BAM. The wireless router blows up ¬_¬ what a joke. SO we had to wait for the virgin media people to come out and fix it *sigh***

**Anyways, enough about my personage being cursed!**

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it's a bit shorter .**

**NNN 3**

* * *

Kagura awoke to a cold damp feeling surrounding her body. Failing to open her eyes, she recalled the events that had brought her to this strange place.

-Flashback-

Kagura was just about to slip from the front door into the night when she saw a glint of two bright blue eyes in the darkness.

"Nii-san" she gasped, stumbling backwards. He had arrived early. '_How is this possible?_' she thought to herself in a panic.

Remembering her surroundings, she attempted to run out into the street to try and get away from the towns-people who were starting to awaken and set up their morning market stalls.

The last thing she recalled before falling into darkness was that she turned on her heel to run, felt strong arms wrap around her waist and the words "Osashiburi."

-End flashback-

Groaning, Kagura realised that her arms were strung up above her head and the clinking of metal when she tried shifting her position notified her that she was, most likely, shackled. Peeking out from underneath one delicate eyelid, her eyes scanned her surroundings. She was in some sort of cell, built for containing strong/large prisoners.

There was a cell door, which broke up the consistent greyness of the room. However, any hopes of escaping from it were minute as it was made out of a type of metal so strong, even a Yato could not break through it, especially not Kagura in her weakened state.

Feeling her inner beast beginning to bay for blood, Kagura hung her head, her body slightly trembling as the sound of approaching footsteps became more prominent.

Kamui opened the door to his younger sister's cell, unaware of the internal battle for control she was having. He moved over to Kagura's shuddering form and, mistaking it for a shiver fear, chuckled to himself.

Startled by the sound, her head snapped back and her forehead met his with an immeasurable force. Kamui flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall with such an impact, it began to crumble and the whole room's foundations trembled and groaned.

With her monster in control that was finding energy from sheer rage, Kagura broke her bindings and staggered towards the cloud of dust and rubble where her brother had landed.

Before her instincts had time to register, a silk slipper clad foot slammed into the side of her face and sent her reeling towards the metal bars. Groaning, Kagura was about to turn around and face her kidnapper when her arms were twisted behind her back and a firm body pressed her painfully into the metal.

Sobering from the drunken-like stupor her Yato blood sent her into, Kagura's energy levels dissipated rapidly, her body sagging, the only thing that was keeping her upright was Kamui.

She sighed, making it evident to him that she had submitted fully and that there was no chance of her inner beast taking over again anytime soon.

He loosened his hold enough for her to breathe but kept holding her upright. He then slid open the metal cell door and dragged her out into the corridor, his facial expression the unchanging mask with a chilling smile.

They reached a door and were approached by a guard in a blue uniform. He appeared to be in his early twenties and had deep ebony hair underneath his cap, which was lowered to shadow over his bright green eyes.

"I am the one who has been appointed as her personal guard, sir." The man in uniform said with his deep baritone voice.

"Strange, I am sure I asked for a female. What is your name?" Kamui said, his cold demeanour never once wavering.

"My name is Akira. They said no female would be strong enough, sir. And also… I do not like women." He said, green eyes glinting suggestively from the shadows.

Kamui supressed the urge to shudder and kill the man in front of him. He thrust his sister into the arms of the waiting guard and turned before he left.

"Make sure she gets cleaned up and rested. She will meet her suitors soon and I will not have her unsightly."

Once Kamui had gone, Akira picked Kagura up bridal style and carried her into her room. After laying her down on the bed, he stroked a stray peach lock off her china-doll face.

His eyes saddened with sympathy when he saw the bruise that was forming on her cheek, most likely a result of Kamui's deadly kick.

"Kagura" he whispered as he ghosted his lips over her face, finally settling on her lips. "Wake up soon" he murmured as he settled down on the bed next to her and pulled her close, burying his nose into her hair. He fell asleep in the comfort of her presence soon after.

* * *

**Soooo, what are your views on 'Akira' huh? tell me and let me see if you guys get it :D**


	8. The wheels are in motion

Ja Jaaaaaan! Hey guys im actually so sorry it has taken me so long to come up with this! It has been so hectic around here! Having serious job issues :/ i quit my last job because my managers attitude was crappy and he wasnt a very nice person ;( im such a wuss haha but seriously, i thought i had found another job but it turned out to be cut throat businessmen wanting a fiery secretary etc etc and thats totally not me xD (Hello! From the info on my CV im clearly a dreamer!)

Aaaanyways, i had a bit of writers block too, so i sat down the other night and really thought about this story and did several spider diagrams and got a few scenarios~ :D and now i kinda know where its going! i might just end up combining them all haha xD

I also started working on a Inuyasha fanfic :P SessxKag (attarimaideshou!) hehe so ill try do some on that too now that im jobless (lol)

Can i just say thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed! I dont think i appreciate you guys enough really! SO here goes, a bit of personal thanks to you lot! Because you're all awesome and deserve it!

So to all you guys who reviewed from chapter 5 onwards!

DatAznKid - I am truly sorry for my updating incompetence (theres a present in this chapter to make up for it ^^) Thanks for the support! :D

Fukiri - Thank you so much for supporting me! Your review really made me smile! and as for the plot, i was thinking of that at one point... but now we will have to see ;)

Melancholytown - Sorry for not updating fast enough T^T *on knees in apology*

Nao-Chi - Ive come up with a plot now so im going to try and make it as long as possible! i like long fanfic's too so i totally understand! :D

Reuben Lies - Marry me please? xDDD haha thank you so much! your review made my insides go all gooey and i was like "Awhh shucks" (#T^T#) so much praise! Thank you!

Katsuki-Baka - Thank you! I think we all want to see a protective bad ass Okita *¬* Hott!

JustAhReader - haha! i just didnt know how to put that expression into words xD i think anything else would have ruined the effect! lol

Shinatty- Thank you so much! Im so happy that youre hooked! It sucks that im shite at uploading stuff regularly though :/ for that i apologize sincerely! I'll try keeping the story as good as i can for you!

Puggaddong- Thank you!

pepperikeys - He's one of mine too! (obviously xD ) Thanks for the review!

winn-chan - Your enthusiasm is so refreshing! thanks for the review! :D We will just have to wait and see ;)

So here's the next chapter, a bit boring but it sets things in a definite direction (i think)!

Oh also, a little bit of KamuixKagura for DatAznKid (and me since i like that pairing too) lol so if you don't like that then... sorry T^T

* * *

Akira's eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom from down the hallway. He fell to the floor, hitting his head and cursed as he rolled under the bed - instantly stilling his pounding heart and slowing his breathing to match that of the sleeping woman's above him.

The door steadily opened and his eyes widened in surprise as two black silk pups came into view.

* * *

Kamui scanned the room, and upon locating his sleeping sister he moved towards the bed. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he looked down on his little sister's peaceful form. Oh how he wanted to crush her at moments like this. Grab the orange locks that were so sinfully splayed around her on the pillow as he watched her scream his name.

At that thought he smirked, his eyelids; heavy with unhidden lust and passion managed to crack open enough for one to see the glint of pure malice as images ran through his mind.

He slowly lowered his head to rest against Kagura's and breathed in deeply, inhaling her essence.

"Soon, my darling sister… you will be mine oh so soon." He crooned into her neck before standing from the bed. He walked to the door and paused, lip lifting in a half smirk as he directed a heated gaze into the shadows underneath the bed, then left, closing the door behind him silently.

* * *

After assuring himself that the coast was most definitely clear, Akira rolled out from under the bed and stood. He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts.

His brain was flickering through everything that he had heard so far, coming to the conclusion that there was a lot more going on with Kamui than first met the eye. And he was determined to find out what.

He slipped out of the room after checking the corridor was empty and started heading back to the guard's quarters. He so immersed with thought that he failed to realise that one eye was lacking a coloured contact lens, which was currently lying under the bed near where he had fallen earlier in his moment of initial panic.

* * *

The next morning found Kagura sitting at her vanity, staring into the mirror. After being notified by the maid that brought her breakfast to her that she was to attend a formal presentation in an hour, she had been half dragged into a very revealing red kimono that sat low on her chest, exposing most of her collarbone and a cheeky bit of cleavage. For freedom of movement, two long slits were cut up the side of the dress, revealing her creamy legs when she walked. Her hair was twisted into an intricate up-do which ordained the most beautiful head ornaments.

Her face had been powdered to make it look more matte and her lips had been painted a deep crimson to match her dress. Her eyelids had been lined with dark charcoal to give her eyes extra definition. Eyes that were once bright blue and glittering with life now sat cold and dull, viewing their surroundings with a calculating stare.

Sighing, she stood and moved over to the sliding door where she could feel the presence of her hand maid. She emotionlessly looked down at the kneeling woman's form, ingraining her image and aura into her memory for future reference. The small woman with greying hair must have been in her late forties, perhaps with a family of her own Kagura wondered.

"Let's go" She said, snapping out of her pondering and focusing on the matters at hand.

They shuffled delicately down the corridor, years of training making the sounds of Kagura's silk pumps barely existent. Her maid kneeled down and bowed before a grand shoji sliding it open to reveal a huge hall which was lined around the walls with silk cushions. Sitting on these cushions were supposedly the galaxy's finest warriors Kagura half interestedly noted. All were here to compete for the chance to marry her.

At the head of the room sat Kamui with his emotionless mask in place with an empty cushion to his right.

Taking a deep breath she steeled her gaze on her bastard of a big brother and stepped into the room.

* * *

=O! Oh no she didn't! Oh yes i did! i left it on a bit of a shite cliffy xD Gomene mina! it just gives me a strong start for the next chapter which im writing right now! See you soon! NNN ~


	9. Things get complicated

Here we go guys! Something to make up for my lack of uploading and the crappy short chapter last time :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Taking her seat on the silk cushion Kagura kept her head lowered subtly, her eyes glued to the floor in the manner that Yato law stated women should sit when in the presence of powerful males. She snickered to herself at that thought. Judging by the auras of all those present in the room, the only challenge she would have in this whole shenanigan would be if she had to battle her brother. But it wasn't like that was going to happen, right?

Next to her Kamui cleared his throat before announcing.

"As you all know. We have gathered here in order to host a competition in order to find a future husband for my _dearest sister_ and to create the future heir of the Yato clan. A child who has been predicted by an infamous forecaster to be the decimator of entire races, yes, the strongest creature in existence." Kamui smiled at this as he saw the widening of eyes around him.

Some of the weaker characters in the room were already shifting in their positions, anxious to get their hands on wealth and power. Others remained silent and directed their gaze elsewhere. One man in particular, who came across to have no potential power or aura whatsoever caught Kamui's eye. Simply because his intense gaze was intently focused on the woman beside him.

Narrowing his eyes, he decided to lay out his position.

"The competitions will begin tomorrow. By the end of the day, there will be four people remaining to compete in the semi-finals. I should probably let you all know that I will be included in this battle. However, to prevent me from wasting my time on weaklings, I will only be participating in the final round."

At this Kagura's whole body went rigid. He was participating! Yato tradition was very different to that of Human's regarding marriage and procreation. Her race conceived and gave birth very differently to any other's and very frequently there were sibling's that married and produced offspring to ensure the continuation of an uncontaminated bloodline.

Despite this, she was still surprised that Kamui would be entering. Surely he wasn't interested in her after calling her weak so many times previously. Sighing, she could only pray that someone defeated him in the finals.

The person who was the overall winner of the competitions had to defeat Kagura in battle in order to become her partner and she severely doubted that she would be the successor if the siblings had to battle.

Raising her head a little to peek through her thick dark lashes, she noticed a handsome young man with two swords strapped to his sides staring intently at her. He had long dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail at the base of his skull. His tanned skin made his emerald eyes sparkle in the dim lighting and Kagura had to supress a shudder as he lifted one slender lip into a slight boyish smirk.

She was startled out of her thoughts as three burly guards burst through the sliding screen, undoubtedly lesser Yato clansmen.

"Kamui-Taicho! We have discovered an intruder in the guard!" The first guard said, evidently flustered.

Kamui's eyes opened and his lips turned up in a sadistic smirk.

"Heeehh? Is that so? Bring him in. Let's see how our brave imposter fares in front of an audience consisting the galaxy's finest."

"But sir, when he was discovered he killed the ten guards that were trying to restrain him. He fights like a monster sir, we had to tranquilize him." The guard glanced at the two behind him, who both nodded in nervous confirmation.

"Which makes things much more interesting. Bring him to me." Kamui left no room for argument as everyone in the room sat and waited to see their so called monstrous intruder.

...

Kagura shifted uncomfortably on the cushion trying to think of any way in which she could escape being sold off to one of the hulky men currently sat in the room with her. Her thoughts were once again rudely interrupted when the guards returned , hauling some person roughly into the middle of the room so all eyes would be on him or her.

The guards dispersed, no longer blocking her view and Kagura had to supress a gasp at who was sat there before her.

Her eyes glinted with fury and recognition when they locked with the maroon brown ones of the man who had made love to her just the other night. Her heart swelled and constricted with worry but she knew that the only way she knew to protect him was to pretend that she did not know him.

Unbeknownst to her, Kamui was watching her aura fluctuate discreetly with the different emotions encompassing her.

Before anything could be said of the intruder, the man with the long brown ponytail and twin swords cleared his throat and stood.

"Hope you don't mind me interrupting, but me and some of the other men were wondering if there was going to be a test of strength or battle for the lovely lady Kagura to prove herself to _us _in."

Kamui growled and others murmured at the lack of respect shown towards Kagura, however he continued.

"We know that there are very few female Yato women left and those that are born are never trained to fight as the Yato race cannot afford to lose them in battle. How are we to know that she has not remained inside for the majority of her life like all the others, being preened for motherhood and a married life?"

He placed his hands on his hips and gave a condescending look to Kagura, who was currently clenching her fists in anger. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind doing the honours. I'm sure it'd save all of us here some precious time, once I've proved to everyone there are stronger gals out there" He added with a wink.

Kagura smirked. The fool had just outright offered her a challenge, something which could never be refused by Yato. But obviously this idiot didn't know about it.

She looked up to Kamui, seeking his permission. His eyes glinted dangerously and he nodded to her, giving her permission to destroy the stuck up asshole.

...

Okita watched in disbelief and rage as the man insulted his woman. He was shocked to see Kagura stand slowly, the epitome of grace and beauty as her hair ornaments tinkled like bells.

Choking silence surrounded the room before Kamui spoke to the swordsman.

"Your name?"

"Saburai." Was returned to him with a cold glare.

"Well then Saburai-san, I do believe you just issued a challenge to my imotou" He said grinning. "Let the battle commence"

With that, Kagura's head snapped up as her image disappeared, only to reappear delivering a solid roundhouse kick to Saburai's head. He flew straight through the wall, causing the room to be engulfed in thick clouds of dust and smoke.

Noticing that the guards holding him down were disorientated, Okita rushed through their human barrier towards the hole in the wall which Kagura had disappeared through. He was greeted with the sight of Kagura punching Saburai in the stomach before he could even collect himself from her last blow, the sound of at least four cracking ribs were heard.

"Kagura!" Okita shouted, running forward to her, intent on grabbing her and escaping from the ship in the midst of the chaos.

She turned around and met his eyes, shocked and relieved to see that he was okay. However, this was a fatal error on her behalf as It gave Saburai the opportunity to organize himself and plunge one of his swords straight into Kagura's upper torso, just missing her heart and vital arteries.

Kagura's stance faltered and she stumbled forward. She saw Saburai make his way to Okita, who was currently unarmed and rendered defenceless.

Cursing, she reached back and wrenched the sword from her, not making a sound as the intense pain ran through her body and made her vision become blurry.

Okita's eyes widened as he saw her approaching and Saburai, noticing this, spun round with his sword prepared to block an attack. However, it was too late for the poor man as his own sword sliced through his neck with such force it sent his whole body flying after the severed appendage.

Putting her hand against the puncture wound just above the valley in-between her breasts, Kagura coughed up some more blood, sinking to her knees. Okita rushed forward to her, but was restrained by the guards who had finally caught with him.

"I love you" She smiled, tears running from her eyes, her vision growing dimmer by the second. As her body became numb she heard Okita screaming out her name as he was dragged away and as she lost the ability to keep herself upright, she fell forward into strong arms.

The last thing she saw were two bright blue eyes glittering with concern before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnn! =O


End file.
